Talk:Ashley/@comment-26962957-20150911051958/@comment-27010664-20150923030541
Thanks! Finally someone that says most of what I think about Ashley! Normally, I don't like to participate in this kind of discussions, because I think is kind of silly to defend a fictional character, but I saw a comment in the new Until Dawn Honest Game Trailer about Ashley that pissed me off, and I need to just release all of my thoughts about it. In the comment the person said that Ashley didn't open the door for Chris because he didn't shoot himself, to save her "even though she said she was willing to die for Chris. This means that she was not being serious and was hoping Chris would shoot himself!". The thing about the whole Chris Vs. Ashley trap scene is that she is so scared and jumpy that she blurted what she's feeling without thinking, and when you combine both of her dialogues you get the whole picture: She doesn't want to die BUT she doesn't want Chris to die either. Obviously, if you (the player) make Chris point the gun to him first Ashley's reaction will be to stop him because in that moment, for her, Chris' life is in more danger than hers, but if you make Chris point the gun to her first immediately her life is in more danger, therefore she will panic. Besides, the "correct path", the one the totem shows to the player, is to do nothing. Now, this is important because the fact that it is show in a guidance totem means that this is the canon route, and I would like to make emphasis in this because in the characters' perspectives it means that they BOTH die (at this point the characters don't know who the psycho is yet). If the player choose this path, then later Ash will open the door for Chris. The interpretation that I get from this is that since Chris didn't put his life above Ashley's, but having the same internal conflict as her (wanting to live, but wanting Ash to live too) she isn't mad with him. But think about this, what if the trap was real? The saws would have cut them, duh obviously, but it means too that Chris would have let Ashley die, and if she was as pety and evil as the person in the youtube comment says wouldn't she be mad at Chris for not saving her life? Another thing that the person said in the same comment was about the Shoot Emily sequence: "Ashley works Mike into hysterics enough for him to try and shoot Emily! Screaming at him to "FUCKING SHOOT HER!" What a great friend you are!" Obviously, I'm watching a completely different cutscene in a completely different game because NONE OF THIS HAPPEN! Yes, Ashley is the first to mention Emily's bite and the first to go hysteric, BUT Mike is the one that sugest Emily to leave the safe room, and he's the one that pull a gun to Emily's face! And yes, Ashley yells to Em to leave the room, because she is supporting Mike's idea. And double yes, she doesn't defend Emily when Mike is pointing at her with the gun, but she doesn't says anything to support this idea either, and if you make Mike shoot Em, Ash would get away from Mike, and after reading the flamethrower guy's journal and telling the thruth she is really upset about Emily's death, to the point where Chris (who is already traumatised by the FG's death, and Josh's disappearance) tries to comfort her. It really piss me off that, the person who write that comment just straight up twisted a full cutscene to take away the blame from Mike almost shooting Emily, because of HIS own fear, and placing it completely on Ashley. Now, I must admit that Ash is probably the only character in the game without a "badass" moment, which will make her dull and boring for some people, and that's OK, because is true, and that really depends on the kind of personality that you like in your videogame characters, I actually like her because, in my opinion, she has the most credible reactions to the whole situation. BUT, If you're going to hate a charater, don't do it by making shit up to justify your hate! I don't like to interact with people in the fandoms because I ALWAYS found people like that. One last thing: every time someone says that Ashley is "a bitch" or "the worst" for been afraid when shit hits the fan, I really really REALLY doubt that said someone is going to be all videogame superhero if the found themselves is her place, and instead they are going to be the little bitch of the group, crying in a corner until dawn! PS: Sorry for the swearing and the grammatical errors, english is not my first language. Peace out!